Conventionally, as a lens drive device for driving a photographing lens of a camera mounted on a cellular phone or the like, a lens drive device has been known which is provided with a holder that holds a lens and is moved in an optical axis direction and a drive coil and a drive magnet for driving the holder in the optical axis direction (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-191332). In the lens drive device described in this Patent Literature, the drive coil is wound around in an octagonal shape when viewed in the optical axis direction. Further, the lens drive device is provided with eight drive magnets formed in a plate shape and the eight drive magnets are respectively disposed to face outer faces of respective sides of the drive coil which is wound around in the octagonal shape when viewed in the optical axis direction.
In recent years, in a market of a camera which is used in a cellular phone or the like, requirement for a high pixel density has been further increased and, in order to meet the requirement for a high pixel density, a permitted range of a variation quantity of inclination (tilt variation quantity) of an optical axis of a lens mounted on a camera has become smaller.